memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Bounty/Chapter Three
The Valiant drops out of warp approaching a debris field of a Federation-Klingon fleet. On the bridge red alert lights are flashing as the crew are shocked by this as Admiral Kira looks at Todd and want some answers. What the hell is going on Todd says Typhuss as he looks at Todd. Todd looks at him and the Colonel. I have no idea Admiral and Colonel Todd says as he looks at them. Admiral Kira walks over to the viewer and turns to Ensign Devon. What do the sensors say says Typhuss as he looks at Ensign Devon. Ensign Devon looks at his console as Colonel Tyson looks at him as well. The weapon signatures are Federation, Klingon, and that's impossible rechecking sensors sirs it's Federation Ensign Devon says as he looks at both Colonel Tyson and Admiral Kira. Both of them are shocked by this as Admiral Kira looks at Colonel Tyson. No way in hell, the Federation would not destroy their own ships and Klingon ships says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Colonel Tyson turns to Ensign Devon. Run a diagnostic on the sensors Ensign Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Ensign Devon. He looks at them. I ran five diagnostic on them and it says there fine Ensign Devon says as he looks at both Admiral Kira and Colonel Tyson. Admiral Kira looks at his nephew. It may be the Terran Empire from the alternate mirror universe, they use the same weapons as the Federation says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at his uncle. This ship hasn't encountered the Terran Empire Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the Admiral. Before Typhuss could speak Ensign Devon looks at them. Sirs I'm getting a beacon it's heading towards us Ensign Devon says as he looks at them and then at his console. Colonel Tyson looks at his uncle and the Ensign. Beacons don't fly do they? Will says as he looks at his uncle Typhuss. Admiral Kira looks at him. No says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Then something clicked in Will's mind. MANNY BACK US OFF ALL ENGINES FULL RESERVE Colonel Tyson shouts as he looks at Ensign Hakim. Ensign Hakim goes to work quickly on the helm console. The beacon moves towards the Valiant. On the bridge Typhuss recognizes the design of the beacon from the subspace warheads that nearly destroyed Voyager in 2377. That looks like subspace warheads that Voyager encountered in the Delta Quadrant says Typhuss as he looks ast Will. Colonel Tyson looks at Lieutenant Sinclair. Shields to full power ready a spread of photons Manny prepare to jump us to warp Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Lieutenant Sinclair and then Ensign Hakim. Admiral Kira goes over to a console and shuts down warp drive. Uh sir our warp drive is offline I can't form a warp bubble Ensign Hakim says as he looks at his console then turns to Colonel Tyson. Colonel Tyson looks at his uncle. What the hell are you doing? Will says as he looks over at his uncle. Admiral Kira looks at him. The radiation won't allow the ship to create a stable warp field says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Ensign Devon looks at his console. Range 200 meters, 100, 10, brace for impact Ensign Devon says as he hangs onto the his console. The warhead hits the Valiant's shields making them flicker as the ship goes down. On the bridge huge showers of sparks erupts from the ceilings and bulkheads as coolant vents from the ceiling and fires are erupting as the klaxons go off, the crew are hanging onto their consoles and Colonel Tyson is hanging onto his armrest as sparks erupt from the ceiling. Damage report cap that off Colonel Tyson says as he points to the coolant venting from the ceiling as Admiral Kira gets a fire extinguisher and sprays the fire along with another officer and it goes down as Commander Keller shuts the coolant down. Lieutenant Sinclair looks at her console. Shields are down to 12% half the blast damaged decks 6-9 repair teams are on the way weapons are down as well, sickbay is reporting wounded but no deaths Lieutenant Sinclair says as she turns to Colonel Tyson. Ensign Hakim turns to the Colonel. I've lost all engine power we're dead in the water Ensign Hakim says as he turns to the Colonel. Admiral Kira looks at Colonel Tyson. Without engines we can't get close to the warheads to beam out the detonators says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Ensign Devon looks at them. I'm not detecting anymore it looks like it was dumped into the debris field to lay and wait for us, and I'm picking up a bounty hunter ship we're being hailed Ensign Devon says as he looks over his shoulder at both Colonel Tyson and Admiral Kira. Colonel Tyson gets up from the Captain's chair. On screen bounty hunter ship this is Lieutenant Colonel William Tyson of the Federation starship USS Valiant what is the meaning of this? Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the main viewer. On the viewer it shows Cheryl as Typhuss is shocked by this. Cheryl, what the hell are you doing here says Typhuss as he looks at her on the viewscreen. I'm a bounty hunter Typhuss you should know that and I need the money to pay off the bar on Earth Cheryl says on the viewer. Colonel Tyson looks at the viewer. Ms. Anderson there's been a huge mistake Colonel Tyson says as he looks at her on the viewer. Typhuss looks at the viewer offers her to come to the ship. Come to the ship and we can talk about it says Typhuss as he looks at Cheryl on the viewscreen. Colonel Tyson mutes the hail and he looks at him. She's not coming aboard this vessel she's not cleared for it she's not even a Starfleet officer Colonel Tyson says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss looks at his nephew and points towards his ready room and they walk into the ready room and he explains why he's offering her to come aboard. Cheryl, may know something about the attack on the fleet and she's my ex-wife, Thea isn't a Starfleet officer, yet she's allowed on this ship says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. Because we cleared her and General Carter gave the go ahead on showing her the ship and trained her on how to operate the ship in case the crew is captured or out like blown engines Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss understands how Will is about the areas of the ship being revealed to an enemy and he looks at him. I understand that, if you don't let Cheryl come aboard this ship I will go aboard her ship alone says Typhuss as he looks at Will. All right she can come aboard unarmed and in street clothes I'm not going to have my male crewmembers get distracted by her in a tight outfit Colonel Tyson says as he looks at his uncle and leaves the ready room. Admiral Kira follows behind. Ms. Anderson sorry for the wait but premission granted unarmed and in a different outfit Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the main viewer. She rolls her eyes. Very well I'll comply with your requests and I'll be over in 13 minutes Cheryl says as she ends the transmission. Colonel Tyson turns to Commander Keller. Have female security guards stand guard around the sentive areas of the ship and also have a female security escort ready for our guest Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the Commander. Commander Keller nods and makes the arrangements. I hope you know what you're doing sir Colonel Tyson says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss looks at him as they both get into the turbolift. I do, trust me on this one says Typhuss as he looks at Will. In the transporter room Cheryl beams aboard in a t-shirt and blue jean pants. I don't get why I had to change Cheryl says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. Because you look damn hot in your bounty hunter outfit says Typhuss as he loos at Cheryl. She looks at him. Coming from you that means you miss me too much Cheryl says as she looks at him and is escorted to the main bridge. She walks into the ready room and sees Colonel Tyson. Wow Lieutenant Colonel William Tyson please to meet you, wow you've grown into a handsome young man Cheryl says as she looks at him. Typhuss walks in as well and looks at her. Do you know anything about the attack on the Federation and Klingon fleets says Typhuss as he looks at Cheryl. She looks at them. I know that it was a brutal fight take no prisoner type of battle then the Intrepid destroys the last of the Federation and Klingon forces and then warps away Cheryl says as she looks at them. They look at each other and then at her as Typhuss chimes in. The Intrepid is at Deep Space 9, you must be wrong Cheryl says Typhuss as he looks at Cheryl. She looks at him. My eyes are working fine and the sensor image is in my ship's database I can have you transfer it to the Valiant main computer Cheryl says she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. The Intrepid didn't destroy Federation and Klingon ships, I gave no such order to my crew and the ship you saw wasn't the Intrepid says Typhuss as he looks at Cheryl. She looks at him. My sensors don't lie Cheryl says as she looks at him. Will looks at her. We'll review your logs Tyson to Commander Gomez, Carmen take a team of engineers females only and get the sensor records from Ms. Anderson's vessel Colonel Tyson says as he looks at both Cheryl and Typhuss. On our way Colonel Lieutenant Gomez says over the com. Cheryl looks at them. Someone please ask me why I had to change getting into that tight outfit took awhile and it took awhile to get out of it Cheryl says as she looks at them. Will looks at her. After what happened aboard the Enterprise (NX-01) in 2154 when President Archer took on scantily dressed Orion females I didn't want to take the chance that your beauty would make the men aboard my ship go nuts Colonel Tyson says as he looks at her. Typhuss chimes in. That wouldn't happen, what happened on Archer's Enterprise was caused by the pheromones of the Orion women says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. Didn't I mention they were scantily dressed Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at Cheryl. He has a point Cheryl says Typhuss as he looks at Cheryl.